


Ping

by incurableinsanity



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tilt your head, reaching for the phone you keep in your front right pocket. You unlock it with its four digit passcode, and find that there is a new message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ping

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: KHR, adult life  
> Pairing: 1859  
> Rating: M  
> Genre: Romance/Angst  
> Point of View: Second-person  
> Warnings: Homosexual relationships, swearing, smut, mini angst, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.

The sounds of the small Italian diner fill your ears. The rattle of dishes in the kitchen is clearly heard in the nearly empty eating area. Few customers sit and chat, their voices hushed to avoid disturbing others. The waitress drops a spoon, and its clattering echoes off the tiled floor. The chefs shout muffled things over the sound of boiling water and the door's bell chiming at the entrance of new customers.

You sit quietly, one leg crossed over the other as you sit in the corner table of the establishment. You have no idea why you're here. There are plenty of places to eat that are nicer, quieter and less crowded. Like your personal wing back in the Vongola mansion. Yet, here you sit, in this dinky diner as you sip on a cup of tea that's too bland for your tastes. Your steel eyes roam the various customers: a family of three (a wife, husband and eight year old daughter), two business men (probably coworkers), and a lone male with a laptop (a writer perhaps). The soft clicking of the laptop hardly catches your attention, and the quiet laughs of the business men aren't even worth your time. The daughter of the family is seemingly well-behaved, hardly making a fuss and eating her food compliantly. You silently commend the herbivorous parents on a job well done.

_Ping._

You tilt your head, reaching for the phone you keep in your front right pocket. You unlock it with its four digit pass-code, and find that there is a new message.

_Ping._

Two messages now. One is from the omnivore, and the other is from Kusakabe. Kusakabe's reads:

' _Haya-san is injured and in the hospital. Sent: 7:49 PM. Received: 7:50 PM._ '

Wait, what? You read the message twice. Since when does Kusakabe inform you of things like this, and since when is that bombing herbivore in the hospital? You open the omnivore's message:

' _Gokudera is in the general hospital. He's been hit by a drunk driver running a red light. Sent: 7:48 PM. Received: 7:50 PM._ '

You nearly growl at the herbivore's state of health. What idiot gets hit by a car? Ignoring the omnivore's text, you reply to Kusakabe:

' _Where? Sent: 7:52 PM._ '

It feels like eternity when he finally replies with the name of the hospital and its location. You stare, practically debating whether or not to go. The hushed sounds of the diner feel entirely silent, as if the world is waiting for your decision. The clatter of the dishes is gone, the conversations of the other customers vanished. The clinking of utensils sound like gun shots cracking in silence, and you tense. The phone stares back at you, impassive.

The herbivore you spend an odd relationship with is in a hospital, the world's silence is telling him, why are you still here?

_Ping._

Its from Kusakabe:

' _Haya-san's in a critical state. You should hurry. Sent: 8:03 PM. Received: 8:04 PM._ '

How long have you been sitting here? You stand, exhaling a breath you didn't know you were holding, and drop the proper amount of money on the table. You make a speedy and silent exit. The world is still silent to you, the running car engine noises are nonexistent, the sound of you running on the sidewalk is missing, and the inhale-exhale of your breathing has faded away long ago. You're running on auto-pilot. Turn left here, turn right there, keep straight and cut through this alley here. This hospital is the one where you send all your peace-breakers; its embedded in your memory.

You enter, the automatic doors make that easy for you, and glance around. You still can't hear anything at the moment; you feel like you're drowning and there's nothing you can do about it. Its like you're desperately trying to swim to the surface, yet the current continues to pull you back, refusing to let you go.

_Ping._

Kusakabe again:

' _Room 213. Second floor. Sent: 8:22 PM. Received: 8:23 PM._ '

You inwardly thank Tetsuya as you take two steps at a time up the stairs. Down the hall you go, reading room numbers to yourself, you finally find his room, the name plate reading his name alone, and you enter without a second thought. In the room is the omnivore and Kusakabe, standing off to the side as your eyes finally land on him.

He's covered in bandages from nearly head to toe, and he has an oxygen mask on his pale face. Suddenly, you can hear again. The steady beeping of his heart on the monitor, the small sounds of his breathing, and yours. You look at Kusakabe expectantly.

"According to witnesses, Haya-san was crossing at the proper time, when a drunk driver was speeding and came out of nowhere. He barely reacted with enough time to not break anything, but the doctors said he hit his head pretty hard."

"Kyouya," The omnivore catches your attention, and you feel your stomach drop at the solemn look. Your eyes narrow, already fearing the worst. "The doctors believe he may not wake up."

And the world is muted once more.

* * *

How long has it been? One month? Two? You lost track after the first day. You feel the silence of the world engulfing you more and more. You hardly can register Kusakabe's voice when he talks to you, and half the time you ignore the omnivore when he even opens his mouth. You don't need the pity. So, he's in a coma...so what? You two were never that close anyway. The sex was just a release for stress and for entertainment. You could care less when he smirked or even showed you a normal smile. His laugh did nothing for you...

Right?

Annoyed, you smash your tonfa into the enemy's solar plexus, but you don't hear the grunt he makes. Off to the side, you see the explosions made by one too many broken things, but it doesn't make a sound in your ears. Everything is just _dead silent_. You whirl, based on instinct alone, and kick the next opponent square in the stomach, sending the loser through the concrete wall. The crumbling architecture is noiseless. Lately, the only thing you hear is-

_Ping._

-the sound of your cell phone. You fish the device from your pocket, clearing out the next round of enemies with a single strike. As you unlock the phone, you activate Roll, who takes to defeating more of the faceless men that stand in your way. The message is from Kusakabe:

' _Information secured. Sent: 2:13 AM. Received: 2:13 AM._ '

You shut the phone, not bothering with the reply. You ignore the pain in your chest and know that you are waiting for that text that says he is awake, or even a text from him, himself. You damn your herbivorous feelings and bash a man's face in with your tonfa. You grin, bloodthirsty, and dive into the next wave of morons. You don't care if you get hurt, or if you don't need to do this. You want to, and that's that.

Fuck everything else.

* * *

You nearly throw your phone into the wall, but settle for punching it instead. And as always, there's no sound, despite the fact you've created a large crater in the wall.  
You glare at the device, which contains an open message from the omnivore:

' _Kyouya, just go visit him for Vongola's sake. Stop destroying the building. Sent: 3:59 PM. Received: 4:01 PM._ '

Why would you visit him? He's a stupid herbivore that did nothing but get hit by a car. There's no need to visit an herbivore, and you refuse to crowd in a hospital. Moreover, why wasn't he moved to the private infirmary here? What the honest fuck there? He has two people with him at all times because he's in a public place and vulnerable. Fuck that. You want him moved, but the omnivore doesn't wish to move him when there's a feud going on.

You don't even understand why you're caring so much. You hate considering the possibility of caring about that idiot.

"Tch," you mumble, and sit on the ground, looking out at the garden of your private wing. Hibird flaps his wings on the branch and sings, but all you hear is muffed chirps. You end up laying down on the tatami floor, and somehow fall asleep.

* * *

_"You're an idiot, aren't you?" He asks you, rolling his jade irises as he lights up a cigarette. You silently snort. You are not an idiot, and you raise a tonfa to smash into his chest for such an insult._

_"Stupid herbivore," you tell him, and he dodges the attack you attempt._

_"Yes, my dearest idiot?" He asks with a smirk, nimbly taking a few steps back. You stride forward, intent on taking him down, and assault him once more. He counters and you counter his counter, and even though he fights back well, you manage to pin him on the hard ground. He barely gets an insult out before you harshly kiss him. Your tongue and his are fighting for dominance and your teeth clash painfully twice in the fray. In the meantime, your hands are sneaking under his shirt, pinching and twisting his nipples. His back arches and he moans softly, finally letting you take control of the situation. Its just one of those times where he submits, rather than when he fights you back the whole way._

_This is fine too, you think, and deftly remove his shirt and yours. His arms wrap around your shoulders tightly when you slide one of your hands under his pants and boxers, taking hold of his half-erection. You pull away from the long kiss, and both of you are panting. You duck your head, running your tongue down his jawline, neck, and collarbone. He squirms a little, and moans softly once more when you tentatively lick one of his nipples. His back arches further when you suck on the spot, and his grip on you tightens a little more._

_You continue to tease him, running a thumb along the slit of his cock, and teasing the entire shaft. Your second hand removes his pants and boxers completely before bringing your hand to his mouth. You order him to suck, and he does, seductively licking your index and middle fingers even as he groans when you begin to pump his hard on. The tightness in your pants is becoming uncomfortable though, so you take your hand off his cock (despite the small sound of disappointment) and free your own from its confines. You lift his hips with the one hand, and take your saliva-covered hand and place the fingers at the entrance. You push both in, ignoring his small cry, and begin to scissor him expertly._

_"Kyouya, hurry up-_ ah _-" He manages to say until you thrust your fingers deeper, and smirk when he sends you a scowl. You stretch him further when you add a third finger, and push in deeper. Finally, you deem him good enough and remove your fingers. Placing your erection at his entrance, you send him a small smirk when you thrust in completely on the first go, and he winces. You hover over him and he kisses you with harshness, so you pull back and snap forward hard. He grunts and digs his nails into your skin, but you don't mind. You pound into him, eliciting small moans and mewls with each motion as bare skin slapped against bare skin. "Damn you, Kyouya," He snarls when you smirk and thrust harder than before. His back arches; you can tell that he's close. Deciding to tease him, just a little, you murmur into his ear,_

_"Hayato." His eyes widen and he comes, tightening around your erection and forcing you to as well. You both pant harshly, and you smirk just a little at his spent face._

* * *

_Ping._

You sit up in a hurry, and growl at the tight feeling in your pants. Glancing over to your phone, you reach out and grab it as you stand. Waiting until after you shower to read the message, you head for the bathroom. As you strip yourself of your clothes, your phone pings to remind you of the message, but you firmly ignore it to get into the cold shower.

Ten minutes later, you put on clean clothes and finally open the message.

' _I hear someone's been a lonely herbivore while I've been asleep. Sent: 4:18 PM. Received: 4:28 PM._ '

You're out the door before you even notice.

* * *

You finally make it to the damn hospital, and you practically dash up the stairs. You spot out his room, and practically stare down his two guards at the door, who wisely step out of the way. Slamming the door open, you take three steps inside and notice him.

He's sitting up, resting back on propped pillows and looking out the window. His phone is in his hand (wasn't that illegal in the hospital? you think briefly) and he turns towards you, his jade eyes meeting your cold steel. A light smirk is featuring his face, and for some reason, the sounds become clear again. You can hear the birds, and Hibird, chattering outside the window. You can hear the near silent breathing of both you and him, and you listen to the muffled noises of nurses chatting as they walk passed the room. Neither of you say anything, but instead he types something into his phone.

_Ping._

You glance down and read: ' _You look worse than I thought, herbivore. Miss me? Sent: 4:48 PM. Received: 4:48 PM._ '

You half-smile, typing back your own message. You wait.

_Ping._

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
